Dust in the Wind
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Not the best title...Eyes' thoughts on Kanone leaving, Kiyotaka's words, and his own happiness. Oneshot, R&R!


Just a thought that popped into my head, like everything else I write. Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It wasn't like it mattered. They were never meant for happiness. That's not what the Blade Children were created for; not what they were destined for. Eyes Rutherford knew this, perhaps better than any of them, as he watched Kanone's plane take off. He glanced down once more at the small, pink conch shell that Kanone had given him. He still, to this day, couldn't figure out why Kanone had chosen this shell as a gift to him. The older one had provided no explanation at all, he simply gave him the shell and continued to stare off into the distance, as if he expected Eyes to know what it meant. Perhaps it was simply a symbol of their friendship, to show that it would always be there, radiating through the darkness and persevering through the hardest of times; hard as the shell Eyes still held, now clenched in his hand. Then, he felt it crumble, as if it were nothing more than a mound of sand. Dissolving into nothing and flying away in the wind. If that shell had been a symbol of their friendship, then the wind was perhaps a symbol of his betrayl.

His entire life, Eyes had been hurt and betrayed. Kanone had always been the one he could run to, the one he could talk to and find solace in his arms. Now, though, Kanone was the one betraying him; he was the one hurting him. Though, Eyes should have known to expect such a thing. He should have known not to get close, even to another Blade Child. After all, they were only meant for pain. Kanone had said it best, that annihilation was their destiny, and Eyes had foolishly not listened to him. He had thought that the Blade Children could live a normal life, away from the pain and destruction of their fate. What had ever given him that idea? He wasn't quite sure, but perhaps Kanone had been right all along. Even if Ayumu could save them, he couldn't stop them from suffering; not even Kiyotaka could prevent such a thing.

Kiyotaka...what a joke. He always spoke of the happiness of those who believe, completely ignoring the fact that the Blade Children were never meant for happiness. Always arguing that just because something was meant to be didn't mean it had to be. Perhaps that was true, but this 'meant to be' had indeed turned into a 'had to be'. Eyes had followed Kiyotaka, blindly, putting his trust and faith into him, completely turning away from Kanone. That had been his first mistake, believing that Kiyotaka could save them, and turning his back on the only one who spoke any amount of sense. After that he had fallen downhill quickly, becoming immersed in the belief that he could have a better life; that _they_ could have a better life. Even being freed from his curse, Eyes wasn't sure that was possible. Either way, Kanone would still be gone, and he would still be alone.

Ayumu was no better, either. Not only did he believe in the Blade Children's future (despite what he might have said), he believed in his own ability to save them. It had taken defeating Kanone, but eventually he did believe. Believing was a waste of time, why put your hopes and faith into someone that can let you down? If you only ever trust yourself, then you know that at least you'll never get your dreams shattered. Perhaps if Eyes had done that, then he could have achieved true happiness, never once being hurt or betrayed. He would never know the truth behind those suspicions, though, since everything had already been said and done.

Eyes knew that Kanone was special, he knew he loved him. They could have been together, once upon a time, but Eyes had foolishly thrown away that opportunity. He may have very well ahd a shot at true happiness. It wasn't like it mattered, though. They were never meant for happiness. Eyes knew this, perhaps better than any of them, he was prepared for heartache by the time Kanone had left. He had almost even expected it, _"So, why?"_ Eyes wondered, _"Why does it hurt so much?"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know it's incredibly short, but there wasn't much I could think of to do with it. I pretty much had the first and last lines in my head, but didn't know what to put in between them. Lol, it's barely even over a page...this is sad. Oh, well...review!


End file.
